Kitsune
by KitsuneHitsugaya
Summary: Kitsune had just about what any teenaged girl wanted. To bad about that one night that ruined it all..


The sound was heavenly. The music soft and inviting, then a woman began to sing.

I have heard this song in my head since I was very small. Her voice echoes in her opera within my head. Why this happens I am unaware.

By now I have begun to dance in my room and hum along with the mystery woman, she gets louder as I hum and dance. It seems I am acting on someone's else's will and I can see what they see at times so I close my eyes and try to see.

I am locked in a tower and wrapped in a mere sheet and singing looking at blue roses.

Saya…

I snap out of my daze and the woman's voice ceases to echo. I have fallen on the ground and with a large thud.

Nathan opens my door and sees my fallen on the floor.

"Have you fallen yet again? Should we brace you to the floor?"

"N-No uncle Nathan." I said getting up.

I always feel, well never mind Nathan's just gay. Its ok I don't mind my gay uncle.

"Well get dressed, school starts soon and you know it young lady." Nathan said then closed the door.

I have to go to high school, I don't remember going to school before but I do have to go so I do. I rushed to get ready. I finally got done and ran out of the house.

"Don't forget your uncle James is coming for diner." Uncle Nathan said as I ran out of the house.

"Got it!" I said and I was gone.

Okinawa is a nice place. I really do love Japan; it's the only home I know. I ran to my school because I don't like being late. I was asked to be on the track team, I was told they lost one of their star runners. But uncle Nathan didn't think it was a good idea so I didn't join.

Even though I love Okinawa not many people like me in my high school. People are afraid of me I guess. But I try the best I can to get by and make friends. Once school was over I got a phone call from my uncle.

"Hello uncle." I answered cheerfully into my cell phone.

"You sound to be doing well Kitsune."

"Uncle James!" I hadn't heard from my uncle James in sometime. He didn't seem like the warm type but he was still my uncle.

"Hello, I am here waiting-"

"I'm sorry I'm not there yet! I'm leaving right now, be there soon uncle!" I quickly hung up the phone and ran out of my class.

"Your niece is very impatient, Nathan." James said.

"Oh she's your niece too. She just can't wait to see you so don't go killing her joy. You know she's special James."

"She is in deed. When is Amshel coming again?"

I had to run, it was very important I make it home soon. My uncle's are there waiting for me and there was no time to lose. As I was running I had to cross the street I didn't look were I was going and ended up hitting some kid on his bike. Well more like he ran me over.

"Hey you ok?!" He yelled cutting the motor off and running over to me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok." I said then I looked at the boy.

He had darkish red hair and dark eyes with a helmet on.

Looking at the boy made my chest hurt, "K-Kai?"

His eyes got really wide, "Saya?"

I heard people starting to talk and cars behind the boy. I quickly got my stuff and made a break for it.

"Who was that girl?"

Kai kept thinking of her face. She looked just like Saya. But it couldn't have been her; she was supposed to be asleep for the next 36 years. When even he thought of that Kai's heart would feel tight and hurt. The girl had purple eyes, and then when she looked at him he could have sworn they turned red. And what about Diva? No, impossible Saya had killed her so she couldn't be alive, or? UGH! Kai hated all this thinking that brought back painful memories for him. Hagi would know, if only that asshole would stick around long enough to get a question answered.

At last he was home and saw a black van parked out front and David and Lewis stepped out.

"Kai, it's been awhile." David said calmly.

"David? Lewis? What are you doing here?"

"We came 'cause there's been activity in the area." Lewis answered.

"Like-"

"Yes, chiropterans. We fear that someone is trying to finish what Diva started."

"Almost five years later?" Kai couldn't believe David.

"It might be a kinda experiment, some things take time to make." Lewis said.

Kai pictured the girl from earlier in his mind.

Could it be?

"What is it what is it?!" I was bouncing up and down I could hardly stand it, uncles were giving me a surprise!

"Ha ha! Calm down Kitsune." Uncle Nathan laughed at me.

"What's my surprise?! I wanna know I wanna know!"

"Just like Diva." Uncle James said.

"Oh hush James. You're meeting a very good friend of ours."

Oh wonderful. This wasn't a gift or something special, just a meeting I had to be apart of. Uncle Nathan sensed the change in me.

"Now, now he is a great man. We think you'd like him."

I was going to say something when a cello's bow softly was pulled across its strings.

"Stop the car!" I order the driver.

"Kitsune! What do you think your doing young lady?" Uncle Nathan did not seem pleased.

"Don't you hear that music?" I want to follow it. So I get out of the car.

"Kitsune!" Uncle James and Nathan call after me.

I started to run, the cello player was good I had to meet this person. As I ran new images flowed it my brain.

A castle. Roses. The sound of my feet running on stone steps in high heels. A key and a pink dress.

"Saya is that you?" someone asks from behind a locked door.

"Uh huh! I got the key so you can come out and sing for Joel's birthday party." I speak but I don't know what I'm saying and it's not my voice, "I'll just unlock the door and you can come out when you're ready."

Something is very wrong with this picture and yet something so right, "Wait!" I call and the cello player keeps playing and as I finally reach him it is a he. With long dark hair and one bandaged hand.

He kept playing and I took to hiding in the shadow of a tree trying to sort all the pictures playing in my mind.

Slowly I said a name that came to mind, I couldn't tell if it was bad; like I should hate this person or love because both emotions were bounding and fighting each other for one to be right.

"Hagi?"

The cello player stopped mid note. I thought I had better see if he was still there or if I'd said something and I should apologize. I peer from around the tree and no one was there. All of a sudden there was a rush if air behind me and a long blade under my neck. As I turned it was the man behind me.

"Don't move, Diva." He said slowly.

I felt my heart beat very fast. My breath came slow and ragged.

"Pardon me, but that's mine."

Then a foot connected with the mans head. Uncle Nathan!

Uncle James ran up to me.

"Kitsune stop being so foolish we have to go now." He pulled my arm and we were headed to the car.

"Not so fast James." Some one called from behind us.

We turned and there was a blond haired man with a gun standing in front of a black van.

"I'm sorry but we don't have time for this."

"Make time chump." I heard that voice and turned to see who made it. That boy!

He fired a gun at my uncle.

"Uncle James!" I cried out.

"Never mind me get in the car."

"But-"

"Get in the car!"

I didn't want to, I tried to help him into the car. He shoved me in.

"Nathan!"

I couldn't see what was going on but I heard most of it.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment James?!"

"Could you use some help?" a voice said I again couldn't see.

The I heard a name three times said different ways.

"Solomon." It a calm type of way.

"Solomon?!" it a shocked kind of way.

Then, "Solomon." In a lower and angrier way.

I peeked out the window and saw a blond hair younger man standing on the building where the cello player was playing. He jumped from the building and landed gracefully on his feet.

As I was watching this happen suddenly some one pulled me out of the car. I thrashed and I thrashed but the man wouldn't let go.

It was a big black man with a heavy Jamaican accent, "If you stop thrashing I won't have to pull as hard." Then he looks very shocked, "Your not Diva."

I finally work up enough strength to kick him.

"Who's Diva?! Who's Saya?! I don't know what you're talking about!"

I hear a gunshot go off then I feel something sharp go trough my stomach.

"You're a chiropteran."

Then I blacked out.


End file.
